<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Sings a Precious Song at Karaoke by PtCrUiSeR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508894">Michael Sings a Precious Song at Karaoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR'>PtCrUiSeR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I suck at tagging, Michael is precious, Post-Squip, but its not, everyone sad for michael, i dont know anymore, i just dont feel like using capitals, i might be high while writing this, jeremy is regretful, michael can actually sing, michael in the bathroom slaps hard, this may look like a crackfic, we must protekt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i've seen some of these stories where michael sings 'michael in the bathroom' at karaoke with the squad, so i decided to make my own. lol it's gonna be so cringe and cheesy but oh well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Sings a Precious Song at Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you play the video linked below when Michael starts to sing, it gives a better experience. I'm sorry if this comes off as cringey, I just had to do this.</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1P-5Ey4dU&amp;ab_channel=GeorgeSalazar-Topic (this should work)</p>
<p>Enjoy, hopefully!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOW IT ALL STARTED...</p>
<p>    Everyone in the Squip Squad was gathered around their meeting spot before 1st period. The typical topics were being thrown around, classes, weekends, gossip (mostly from Jenna), and whatever else was happening in the teenager's lives. </p>
<p>"So last night, I finally got around to doing that stupid project for science. Did anyone else do it?" Brooke asked, picking at her perfectly manicured nails.</p>
<p>"Nah, haven't even started it yet. Too busy." Rich explained. Chloe scoffed.</p>
<p>"Doing what? Sexting with Jake?" </p>
<p>"What? No!" both boys exclaimed simultaneously. Jeremy snickered as Rich scrambled to explain himself.</p>
<p>"I don't... we don't do that. Whatever. Did anyone else do the homework for math? I need the answers." Jenna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"First off, subject change who? And second, no one is giving you answers. I doubt anyone even did it anyway. Right?" </p>
<p>"I did it. It may not be done right cuz' I was high while I did it. But it's done." Michael pulled off his backpack and began digging through the contents. He pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, presumedly the homework. "Here." He handed the 'paper' to Rich, who gave him a concerned look.</p>
<p>"You were high while doing homework? And why does this thing look like it was attacked by a fucking cat Michael?" Rich scanned over the sheet, nose wrinkled.</p>
<p>"I might have shoved it in my bag last second before I left the house this morning." Michael smiled sheepishly, probably imagining the scene.</p>
<p>"Whatever, thanks, man. These better be right." he reached into his own bag, pulling out an equally destroyed sheet of paper and a stubby pencil. He sat on the ground and began copying the answers. </p>
<p>The rest of the group had run out of things to talk about.</p>
<p>"How many minutes till the bell?" Christine, the only responsible one in the group, asked.</p>
<p>"7 minutes. We all got here really early." Jenna answered, eyes glued to her phone. Like always. A beat of silence.</p>
<p>"How about tonight, we all have a party at my house?" Jake suggested. "Like, just us. No one else. We can do karaoke, truth or dare, spin the bottle if everyone's up for it. How about it?" </p>
<p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, man? I mean, the last party was disastrous." Jeremy was picking at the sleeve of his cardigan, which he had resumed wearing again. No one nagged him for it.</p>
<p>"Well, think about it. Last time, two of us were controlled by evil supercomputers. And almost the whole school was there. This time, it'll just be us. No alcohol or drugs. Just a semi-innocent party in my basement. And it's Friday too, so we can be out later." </p>
<p>"I mean, I guess. I don't have anything better to do." Brooke shrugged.</p>
<p>"Yeah neither do I. What time?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p> Jake grinned. "How does 7 o'clock sound?" Everyone nodded. </p>
<p>"I um, actually have a song I've been working on. And I uh, actually finished it recently. And I was thinking if we were gonna do karaoke,  Maybe I could sing it there for you guys." Michael rambled. </p>
<p>"Oooh, Michaels gotta song for us, huh? What's it about? Your undying love for Jeremy Heere?" Rich teased from his spot on the floor. Michael visibly tensed up.</p>
<p>"Uh, actually, no. It's about my uh...panic attack in the bathroom. At the last party. When I was um, alone in the bathroom. I made the experience into a song." Everyone was silent, besides Chloe's soft "Oh my god." </p>
<p>Michael shrugged. "If you don't want me to sing it's fine. I can keep it to myself." The way he was so casual about this stuff.</p>
<p>"No no no, I- we really w-want you to sing it. It's b-better to not k-keep it bottled u-up." Jeremy stuttered. Everyone else nodded along in agreement. Michael looked shocked.</p>
<p>"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll be there then, I'll have to get my guitar too, But you guys have to promise me something. No one is going to make fun of or joke about it." </p>
<p>"Yeah man, we understand. Anyone who does is kicked out of the house. They'll suffer the consequences on Monday." Jake smiled wolfishly. </p>
<p>The moment was interrupted by the warning bell ringing, indicating they had 2 minutes to get to class. </p>
<p>"Split!" Christine exclaimed.<br/>
.............................................................................THE PARTY.................................................................................................................</p>
<p>Everyone was waiting on the couch. Everyone except Michael that is. He hadn't shown up yet, and it was 7:15.</p>
<p>"You think he's even gonna come? I mean, I understand why if he doesn't." Rich said.</p>
<p>"He said something about a guitar. Maybe he's tuning it or whatever. Practicing maybe?" Jake suggested, getting worried. He had actually looked forward to hearing Michael's song all day. And for him to not show up, Jake would have been very disappointed. </p>
<p>Everyone was nervous, obviously. After everything that happened, it was a miracle any of them even considered going to another party. But everyone knew this time would be different. There were no supercomputers involved. No drugs and alcohol, no sex. Just a fun party with friends.</p>
<p>Jeremy's phone pinged. he immediately picked it up, seeing a text from Michael.</p>
<p>
  <i>Gayer Won: open the door im here<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Open the door, Michael's here." Jeremy relayed. Jake smiled to himself as he headed up the stairs.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He pulled open the front door, revealing Michael, with a huge guitar strapped to his back. He looked a bit nervous, but he was still here.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"We all thought you weren't coming man, but hey!" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I was just tuning my guitar, practicing the song y'know. Kinda lost track of time." Michael explained.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, I get it. Well, everyone's waiting downstairs for ya, so we should get moving." Jake shut the door and began heading back down the stairs, Michael close behind. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as they entered the basement, the squad went ballisitc. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yo Michael, my man! I thought you weren't coming!" Rich yelled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"You guys really thought I wasn't going to come, didn't you?" Michael smirked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we thought you were gonna ditch, I mean, I understand why you would, last time was rough. Alright, when are we going to start?" Rich blurred through his sentences like they were going to be his last ones. The guy was really excited.</p>
<p>"Now? I guess? Does anyone else want to go first?" Jake asked. When he got no response he just assumed Michael was going first. "Alright then, Michael, we're all yours. Remember you guys, no making fun of this or joking about the song, or else you'll suffer the consequences." </p>
<p>"Yeah, or else you'll get a personal beating from the Beat-Boy himself!" Rich exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Everyone glared at him, and he slowly sunk back down onto his spot. </p>
<p>While that was happening, Michael had pulled his guitar out from the case and taken a seat in the folding chair Jake had set up. He looked over the strings, humming softly to himself. He looked up after he realized everyone was quiet. </p>
<p>"You guys ready?" </p>
<p>"All yours," Jeremy assured. </p>
<p>Michael took a deep breath and began strumming the first notes. Then he began singing;</p>
<p>
  "I am hanging in the bathroom, at the biggest party of the fall. I could stay right here, and disappear, and nobody'd evevn notice at all." </p>
<p>A moment of guitar solo, before Michael began again;</p>
<p>"I'm a creeper in a bathroom, cuz' my buddy kinda left me alone. But I would rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Everything felt fine, when I was half of a pair-and through no fault of mi-ine, there's no other half there. Now I'm just, Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it's been. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I'm just, Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party! No, you can't come in, I'm waiting it out till it's time to leave. And picking at grout as I softly grieve! </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I'm just Michael, who you don't know. Michael flyin' solo. Michael in the bathroom by himseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf! All by himseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf!"<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Another pause. Everyone watched in awe as Michael continued strumming, most likely on the verge of tears. Jeremy looked faint, probably knowing the 'buddy' in the song was him. Michael started singing again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history. </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>And I hear a drunk girl, sing-a-long to Whitney through the door!</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>'I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!' </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>And my feeling sink, Cuz' it makes me think. Now there's no one TO MAKE FUN OF DRUNK GIRLS WIIITH ANYMORE!</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Nooow It's just Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party! As I choke back the tears. </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>I'll wait as long as I need til' my face is dry. Or I'll just blame it on weed, or something IN MY EYE!</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>I'M JUST MICHAEL WHO YOU DON'T KNOW, MICHAEL FLYIN' SOLO, MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSEEEEEEEELF.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Knock-knock-knock-knock. They're gonna start to shout soon.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Knock-knock-knock-knock. Aw hell yeah, I'll be out soon.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Knock-knock-knock-knock. It sucks you left me here alone.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Knock-knock-knock-knock. Here in this teenage battle-zone.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG. I FEEL THE PRESSURE BLOWING UP.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. MY BIG MISTAKE WAS SHOWING UP.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH. I THROW SOME WATER IN MY FACE. And I am in a better place. I go to open up the door, but I can't hear knocking, anymore."<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He paused for a moment. Not a single person in the room had dry eyes at this point. Jeremy especially, who had a tear rolling down his face. Michael looked the worst, but he somehow managed to keep playing.</p>
<p>"I can't help but yearn, for a different ti-i-ime. And then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there's no deny-ing I'M JUST..."</p>
<p>Michael broke out into sobs, still playing the guitar through his tears. Jeremy started to get up, but Michael picked back up again.</p>
<p>"At a party. Is there a sadder sight than? Hmmhmm-mmm-mmm-mm. Michael in the bathroom at a party! </p>
<p>This is a heinous night! I wish I stayed at home in bed, watching cable porn, or wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never bor-orn!</p>
<p>I'M JUST MICHAEL, WHO'S A LONER SO HE MUST BE A STONER! RIDES A P.T. CRUISER! GOD HE'S SUCH A LOSER! MICHAEL FLYIN' SOLO! WHO YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW?</p>
<p>MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSEEEEEEEEEEELF! ALL BY HIMSEEEEEEEEEEELF! ALL BY HIMSE-EE-YE-E-EEEELF! </p>
<p>And all you know about me is my name. Awesome party, I'm so fucking glad I came."</p>
<p>He played the final three notes, tears streaming freely down his face. No one said anything. Just sat in the silence, soaking in everything they just heard. Jeremy finally got up, and wrapped Michael into a hug, mumbling something into his shoulder. Jake, finally gaining the courage, stood up.</p>
<p>"That...was incredible. I-I had no idea you sang. Or wrote music. But that- that was beautiful. Your voice- is amazing." </p>
<p>Michael wiped a tear off his face as Jeremy released him. "You really think so? I only wrote it just to release the pent up feelings. I had no idea anyone would like it. Thanks, I guess."</p>
<p> It was Jake's turn to hug Michael, but Rich, the forever goofball, called out "Group-hug!" </p>
<p>Everyone was now up, in one big teenage awkward group-hug. Michael, who was stuck in the middle, chuckled.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I love you guys too, but maybe not have me right in the middle?"  They pulled away, proud of everything they had been through. </p>
<p>"Jake's right though, your voice is really amazing, like super amazing. You should join theatre!" Christine squealed. "You'll love it! Mr.Reyes is the best! And-"</p>
<p>"Not now Chris. We already hear enough of your theatre rant everywhere else." Chloe shoved her in the shoulder. Michael laughed.</p>
<p>"Who wants to go next?" he asked. Everyone burst out into laughter, and no one knew why.</p>
<p>This really was an awesome party, and Michael truly was so glad he fucking came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol, what did i say, cringe levels through the roof.</p>
<p>plz leave kudos they help pay for my date with george saladbar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>